Wenn Schatten ins Licht treten
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Kyouya ist völlig verzweifelt. Können seine Freunde ihm helfen? Und wie steht es um seine Familie?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

**  
**Immer wieder sah Haruhi vom Flur aus durch das Fenster zum Intensivstationszimmer. Sie verfluchte die Hilflosigkeit, zu der sie verdammt waren, doch sie hatte es für besser gehalten, Tamaki und die anderen aus dem Zimmer zu schaffen und das Feld Fuyumi Ootori zu überlassen. Diese saß nun seit etwa einer halben Stunde reglos am Bett ihres jüngsten Bruders und hielt dessen Hand. Haruhi seufzte. Für Fuyumi musste diese Hilflosigkeit noch wesentlich schlimmer sein als für sie hier draußen.

„Warum hat er das nur gemacht?"

Tamakis Stimme klang ungewöhnlich matt, als er nun doch endlich etwas sagte. Seit sie hier angekommen waren, hatte sich der King des Host Clubs in einer Art Starre befunden und war völlig still gewesen.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Haruhi, den Blick immer noch ins Zimmer gerichtet. „Du kennst ihn von uns allen am Besten: Was könnte Kyouya zu einer derartigen Tat treiben?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht."

Tamakis Stimme erstarb erneut. Er lehnte sich rücklings an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Mori legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, Honey tätschelte sanft Hand des Blonden und die Zwillinge traten einander haltend näher an ihren Chef heran.

„Er war immer so stark.", sagte Tamaki schließlich wieder. „Er hatte immer alles im Griff. Warum hat er das nur getan?"  
Das war die Frage, die sich Haruhi stellte, seit sie Kyouya gefunden hatten.


	2. Eine schockierende Entdeckung

**Kapitel 1 – Eine schockierende Entdeckung  
**

„Was machen wir hier?"

Genervt sah Haruhi über die Grünflächen des großen Ootori-Anwesens.

„Kyouya ist heute ungemeldet nicht in der Schule erschienen.", erklärte Tamaki, während er immer wieder klingelte.  
„Vielleicht ist er krank?", schlug Haruhi in sarkastischem Ton vor.  
‚Außerdem solltest du nicht klingeln, als wären die apokalyptischen Reiter hinter dir her.', dachte sie. ‚Bei so einem riesigen Haus dauert es nun mal eine Weile, bis man an der Tür ist.'  
„Dann ist es erst recht unsere Pflicht ihn zu besuchen."  
‚Zu besuchen oder ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen?'  
„Tama-tama?", fragte Honey. „Ist Kyo wirklich krank?"  
„Das werden wir gleich sehen, Honey.", antwortete Tamaki, als sich die Haustür vor ihm öffnete.  
„Guten Tag, junger Herr.", begrüßte ihn ein noch recht junges Hausmädchen. „Was wünschen Sie?"  
„Wir möchten zu Kyouya.", erklärte Tamaki. „Wir sind…"  
„Freunde.", kürzte Haruhi ab, da Tamaki wieder in seinen Lobgesang auf den Host Club abzudriften drohte – und der konnte dauern!  
„Nun, also…"

Die junge Frau schien verunsichert.

„Ist Kyo krank?", fragte Honey erneut.  
„Nein, also ich denke nicht. Aber bitte treten Sie doch ein."

Sie verbeugte sich und ließ die Mitglieder des Host Clubs eintreten.

„Also, Kyouya ist nicht krank.", griff Tamaki wieder auf, als sie in der Eingangshalle standen.  
„N-nein."  
„Und warum…", begann Kaoru.  
„…war er dann…", setzte Hikaru fort.  
„…heute nicht in der Schule?", beendeten die Zwillinge wie üblich im Chor.  
„Nun, der junge Herr fühlte sich schon seit Tagen nicht gut und heute Morgen lehnte er das Frühstück ab und sagte, er wolle nicht gestört werden."

Haruhi nickte kaum merklich. Auch ihr war das aufgefallen. Kyouya war in den letzten Tagen anders gewesen als sonst: Ihm unterliefen Kalkulationsfehler, er schien öfters völlig in Gedanken und schreckte geradezu zusammen, wenn man ihn dann ansprach.

„War denn kein Arzt da?", fragte Tamaki empört.  
„Nein, das hat der junge Herr strikt abgelehnt.", antwortete das Hausmädchen. „Er sagte, er brauche keinen Arzt und es solle sich keiner erdreisten, gegen diese Anweisung einen zu rufen. Auch seinen Bruder Akito wollte er nicht sehen, obwohl dieser erst gestern von seinem Auslandsjahr in Kenia zurückgekehrt ist."  
„Was?", fragte Tamaki weiterhin empört. „Ein solches Benehmen ist für ein Mitglied unseres Clubs völlig inakzeptabel. Wir werden mit ihm reden."  
Entschiedenen Schrittes ging Tamaki auf die Treppe zu, die zu Kyouyas Zimmer hinauf führte.  
„Ja, aber… der junge Herr wollte unter keinen Umständen gestört werden.", versuchte es das Hausmädchen noch mal verzweifelt, als auch Honey, Mori und die Zwillinge an ihr vorbeimarschierten.  
„Geben Sie sich keine Mühe.", riet Haruhi ihr, als sie kurz stehen blieb. „Wenn die sich einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt haben, hält sie nichts und niemand davon ab."

Dann folgte sie den Jungs seufzend die Treppe hoch.

„Kyouya?"

Energisch klopfte Tamaki an die Tür.

„Kyouya, wir sind es. Mach die Tür auf!"

Als darauf keinerlei Reaktion folgte, legte Honey sein Ohr an die Tür.

„Ich hör gar nichts.", stellte er fest.  
„Vielleicht ist er in seinem Badezimmer.", mutmaßte Tamaki, doch anstatt, dass ihn das abhielt, öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Zimmer.  
„Kyouya?", rief er noch mal, als er im Zimmer stand, während die Zwillinge die Treppe der Empore hochhopsten, auf der Kyouyas Bett stand und Honey und Mori einen Blick in Kyouyas begehbaren Kleiderschrank warfen.  
„Hier ist er nicht, Chef.", meldete Hikaru.  
„Hier auch nicht, Tama-tama.", kam es von Honey.  
„Im Bad scheint er auch nicht zu sein.", murmelte Haruhi, da die Tür halb offen stand.

Trotzdem ging sie hin, warf einen Blick hinein und stieß ein erschrockenes „Oh mein Gott!" aus.

„Was ist?"

Doch was sie zu sehen bekamen, erschreckte die Jungs genauso, als sie hinter Haruhi das Bad betraten: Kyouya lag bekleidet aber offenbar bewusstlos in der knapp halbvollen Wanne. Sein linker Arm hing aus der Wanne, an dem noch Blut zu sehen war.

„Oh mein Gott, Kyouya!"

Haruhi hatte sich als Erste wieder gefangen und stürzte zur Wanne. Kyouya war tatsächlich bewusstlos. Sein linker Unterarm wies Schnitte auf, als habe er sich die Pulsadern aufschneiden wollen. Sie waren jedoch nicht sehr tief, sodass sie wohl nur oberflächlich geblutet hatten.

„Kyouya!"

Haruhi schüttelte ihn, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Warum wird er denn nicht wach?", fluchte Haruhi verzweifelt, als Mori ihr etwas vor die Nase hielt.  
„Vielleicht darum.", murmelte der wortkarge Riese.  
„Was ist das?"

Haruhi nahm die Packung in die Hand und erkannte es dann mit Schrecken: Schlaftabletten. Hektisch öffnete sie die Packung und schaute nach dem Bestand. 8 Tabletten fehlten – wenn Kyouya die wirklich alle jetzt genommen hatte… Haruhi dachte nicht weiter nach, sie musste handeln.

„Mori, hol ihn aus der Wanne, schnell! Hikaru, Kaoru, sagt unten Bescheid – wir brauchen einen Notarzt."

„Sofort!"

Blitzschnell rannten die Zwillinge raus und Haruhi hörte nur noch undeutlich die hektischen Stimmen auf dem Flur. Mori hatte Kyouya ohne Zögern aus der Wanne gehoben und auf ein großes Handtuch gelegt, das Haruhi auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte.

„Was hat Kyo denn?", fragte Honey ängstlich.

Doch bevor Haruhi ihm darauf antworten konnte, waren die Zwillinge mit Hilfe zurück: Mit ihnen stürzte ein junger Mann ins Zimmer. Er war gebräunt, als käme er aus dem Urlaub und sein schwarz-braunes Haar war etwas länger als Tamakis. Trotz seines zunächst schockierten Gesichtsausdrucks, kniete er sich dann sofort zu Haruhi neben Kyouya und fragte:

„Was ist passiert?"  
„Das wissen wir nicht genau.", antwortete Haruhi, während sie dem jungen Mann bei seiner offenbar routinierten Untersuchung zusah. „Wir haben ihn in der Wanne gefunden. Da war er schon ohnmächtig. Das hier lag neben ihm."

Sie zeigte dem jungen Mann die Tabletten.

„Ein Barbiturat…", murmelte dieser bei einem Blick auf die Packung. „Wo hat er das bloß her?"  
„Was hat Kyo denn?", fragte Honey schon wieder.  
„Offensichtlich hat er versucht, sich umzubringen.", antwortete ihm der Mann hart. „Wisst ihr, wie viele Tabletten er genommen hat? Und wie lange er schon im Wasser gelegen hat?"  
„Nein."

Haruhi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es fehlen 8 Tabletten, aber wir wissen nicht, ob er die alle jetzt genommen hat."  
„Das Wasser ist kalt.", erklärte Mori tonlos.  
„Aber das kann es auch von Anfang an gewesen sein.", fügte Haruhi an.  
„Eher nicht, seine Lippen sind ganz blau.", erklärte der Mann und zog nun sein Handy aus der Tasche. „Akito Ootori hier. Sagen Sie in der Notaufnahme Bescheid. Wir kommen gleich mit einem Suizidenten: 17 Jahre, hat eine nicht genauer bestimmbare Anzahl von Barbiturat-Tabletten genommen, lag im Wasser, unterkühlt, flacher Puls, flache Atmung, oberflächliche Wunde am linken Handgelenk. Bis gleich."

Dann legte er auf.

„Wir bringen ihn runter. Ich fahre ihn mit meinem Auto direkt in die Klinik. Die Notaufnahme weiß Bescheid. Aber einer müsste bei mir mitfahren, um hinten auf ihn aufzupassen."  
„Das mach ich schon.", erklärte Haruhi.  
„Gut, dann los!"

Ohne Aufforderung hob Mori Kyouya wieder hoch und trug ihn die Treppe runter. An der Tür stand das völlig aufgebrachte Hausmädchen. Haruhi hörte von ihr nur sowas wie „und das an meinem dritten Tag", als sie auf die Auffahrt liefen. Dort stand ein nachtblauer Toyota RAV4. Mori legte Kyouya auf der Rückbank ab und Haruhi stieg von der anderen Seite ein, sodass sie Kyouyas Kopf auf dem Schoß hatte.

„Wir kommen mit dem Wagen vom Chef nach!", rief Hikaru und zog mit Kaoru den immer noch in Schockstarre befindlichen Tamaki zu dessen Auto, zu dem auch Honey und Mori gelaufen waren.

Haruhi nickte kurz, dann saß Akito Ootori schon am Steuer des Wagens und fuhr mit durchdrehenden Reifen los.

„Sag mir sofort Bescheid, wenn er aufhört zu atmen.", sagte er noch mit einem kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel. „Egal was ist und wo wir sind."  
„Verstanden.", antwortete Haruhi und konzentrierte sich auf Kyouya.

Sie zog das Handtuch, in das sie ihn gewickelt hatten, fester um ihn, da seine Lippen immer noch völlig blau waren.

‚Bitte halt durch, Kyouya, bitte!', flehte Haruhi stumm, doch da fuhren sie – zu ihrer Überraschung – bereits vor der Notaufnahme vor.

Ein Notarzt riss die Tür auf, zog Haruhi etwas unsanft aus dem Auto und verfrachtete mit Hilfe von Akito und zwei Sanitätern Kyouya auf eine Trage.

„Der Suizident, den Sie gemeldet haben?", fragte der Arzt Akito kurz angebunden.  
„Ja.", antwortete dieser ebenso kurz, während sie Kyouya schnell in den Behandlungsraum schoben.  
„Gut, wir kümmern uns drum."

Daraufhin blieben Akito und Haruhi vor der Tür des Behandlungsraumes zurück. Offensichtlich sah man Haruhi an, dass sie die Art dieses Arztes störte, denn Akito sprach sie an:

„Nehmen Sie es ihm nicht übel. Gerade in Notaufnahmen hat man wenig Zeit, um zu handeln. Man kann sich nicht lange mit Gesprächen aufhalten. Deshalb hatte ich das Nötigste schon am Handy durchgegeben."  
„Verstehe."

Haruhi nickte. Akito legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken sich zu setzen.

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt.", sagte er dann, als er sich neben sie setzte. „Ich bin Akito Ootori – der Jüngere von Kyouyas älteren Brüdern."  
„Ach ja, Sie waren in Kenia, nicht wahr?", erinnerte sich Haruhi. „Das Hausmädchen sprach von Ihnen. Sie sagte, Kyouya habe Sie nicht sehen wollen."  
„Ja," bestätigte Akito und seine Miene wurde finsterer, „und schon da hätte ich wissen müssen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. Zuerst dachte ich, er brütet vielleicht was aus – er sah ziemlich blass aus, als ich ihn am Fenster gesehen habe – aber dann wollte ich es heute doch noch mal versuchen."  
„Zum Glück.", bemerkte Haruhi. „Wenn Sie nicht vor Ort gewesen wären…"  
„…hättet ihr einen Notarzt gerufen. Du hattest das ziemlich gut im Griff."  
„Ach, das sah nur so aus.", lehnte Haruhi ab. „Ich wusste auch nicht wirklich, was ich tun soll."

Dann sah sie zum Behandlungsraum.

„Machen Sie sich denn gar keine Sorgen? Was passiert jetzt überhaupt?"

Doch bevor Akito antworten konnte, stürzten Tamaki und die anderen herein.


	3. Familientreffen in der Notaufnahme

**Kapitel 2 – Familientreffen in der Notaufnahme**

„Wo ist Kyo?", quietschte Honey. „Wie geht es ihm?"  
„Er wird gerade behandelt.", antwortet Akito. „Sie werden ihm den Magen auspumpen, um den Hauptteil der Schlaftabletten aus seinem Körper zu bekommen. Eventuell werden sie ihn dann noch an die Dialyse legen, um die restlichen Giftstoffe aus seinem Blut zu filtern. Aber um auf deine erste Frage zurückzukommen…"

Er wandte sich wieder Haruhi zu.

„…ob ich mir Sorgen mache: Das muss man differenzieren. Um seinen körperlichen Zustand mache ich mir eigentlich keine Sorgen. Offenbar habt ihr ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden. Er ist unterkühlt und muss entgiftet werden, aber weder Atmung noch Herzschlag hatten schon ausgesetzt, sodass die Ärzte das folgenlos wieder hinkriegen werden. Worum ich mir Sorgen mache, ist Kyouyas psychische Verfassung. Er war offenbar so verzweifelt, dass er versucht hat, sich umzubringen. Und ich befürchte, wenn man ihm da nicht hilft, wird er es wieder versuchen. Das ist das, was mir Sorgen bereitet."  
„Sollten Sie nicht Ihre Familie anrufen?", fragte Hikaru vorsichtig.  
„Und melden, was passiert ist?", fügte Kaoru an.

Akito schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Momentan können weder Vater, noch Yusuke, noch Fuyumi etwas tun. Hier würden Sie nur unnötig die Leute scheu machen. Dass sie später da sind, das ist wichtig."

Haruhi war skeptisch. Aus Kyouyas Familie kannte sie bislang nur dessen Vater Yoshio – einen eher weniger sympathischen Zeitgenossen. Sie wusste, dass das Unternehmen Ootori medizinische Ausrüstung sowie auch ein gewisses Kontingent an Medikamenten herstellte und dass Kyouyas ältester Bruder – der offensichtlich Yusuke hieß – bereits als Arzt arbeitete. Von Akito hatte sie bis heute nur gewusst, dass er Medizin studierte und offenbar für ein Jahr in Kenia gewesen war. Von Fuyumi, der einzigen Tochter der Familie, wusste sie gar nichts. Natürlich konnte Haruhi sich vorstellen, dass eine solche Familie, die führend in der Medizintechnik war, in einem Krankenhaus für einigen Wirbel sorgen würde, aber dennoch hielt sie es für nicht richtig, niemandem bzgl. Kyouyas Suizidversuch Bescheid zu sagen. Er war schließlich der Sohn bzw. der Bruder der Betroffenen. Plötzlich wurden sie und die anderen auf einen Tumult aufmerksam. Eine Gruppe von Krankenschwestern stand auf dem Gang und sah mit einer Mischung aus Entzücken und Erschrecken in die Richtung, die von der Notaufnahme zu den anderen Stationen führte.

„Jetzt stehen Sie hier doch nicht so rum und bieten Maulaffen feil!", hörten sie eine energische Männerstimme. „Haben Sie nichts zu tun?"

Erschrocken nickten die Frauen und verstreuten sich in alle Richtungen, sodass der Blick auf den Besitzer der Stimme frei war: Schnellen Schrittes trat ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit Arztkittel auf sie zu. Streng, beinahe wütend sah er Akito an.

„Ich bin angepiept worden.", erklärte er, als er vor ihnen stand.  
„Nicht von mir.", antwortete Akito gelassen.  
„Allerdings!", fuhr ihn der andere rüde an. „Obwohl das ja wohl mehr als deine Pflicht gewesen wäre. So muss ich von einem Kollegen der Toxikologie erfahren, dass mein jüngster Bruder mit einer Barbiturat-Vergiftung eingeliefert wurde. Warum hast du dich nicht sofort gemeldet?"  
„Ganz im Ernst, Yusuke, wozu?"  
„Er ist mein Bruder!", antwortete der andere wütend, bei dem es sich anscheinend um den erstgeborenen Bruder handelte.  
„Eben.", erklärte Akito. „Er ist ein direkter Angehöriger, weshalb du bei den Maßnahmen – genau wie bei Operationen – nicht dabei sein darfst. Und solange du nichts von dem ganzen Vorfall wusstest, hättest du wenigstens auch weiter das machen können, was als Arzt dein Job ist: anderen Menschen helfen."  
„Ach, jetzt komm mir bitte nicht mit deiner Sozialschiene!", wehrte Yusuke ab. „Also, was ist passiert?"  
„Hat dir das dein Kollege noch nicht erzählt?", fragte Akito mit gewissem Spott in der Stimme, erklärte anschließend aber trotzdem: „Er hat Barbiturat-Tabletten genommen – zu viele – seine Freunde haben ihn unterkühlt und mit flachem Puls und flacher Atmung in seiner halbvollen Badewanne gefunden. Nachdem ich festgestellt hatte, dass ich vor Ort soweit nichts Lebensrettendes machen musste und weiteres nur in der Klinik gemacht werden konnte, haben wir ihn hierher gebracht."  
„Und warum hat man ausgerechnet dich angerufen?"  
„Man hat mich nicht angerufen," korrigierte Akito, „ich war vor Ort, weil ich noch einmal mit Kyouya sprechen wollte, da er mich ja am Vortag nicht sehen wollte. Und immerhin bin ich als Arzt im Praktikum durchaus in der Lage, zuverlässig erste Hilfe zu leisten."

Yusuke schnaubte etwas abwertend, doch da stürmte schon eine junge Frau mit langen schwarzen Locken auf die Gruppe zu.

„Yusuke, Akito! Das Hausmädchen hat mich gerade angerufen. Was ist mit Kyouya?"  
„Beruhige dich, Fuyumi!", versuchte Yusuke auf seine Schwester einzuwirken. „Kyouya wird behandelt. Sie pumpen ihm den Magen aus und werden ihn wohl dann noch an die Dialyse legen, um sein Blut von den Giftstoffen der Barbiturat-Tabletten, die er genommen hat, zu reinigen. Aber warum hat man denn dich angerufen? Warum nicht Vater?"  
„Das wollten sie ja eigentlich!", antwortete Fuyumi, stand jedoch immer noch ziemlich neben sich. „Aber im Telefonspeicher stehe ich direkt über Vater und das neue Hausmädchen war so durcheinander, dass sie aus Versehen mich angerufen hat. Aber was meinst du mit diesen Barbi…"  
„Barbiturat-Tabletten.", half ihr Akito. „Vom Nicht-Mediziner auch Schlaftabletten genannt."  
„Barbiturate sind keine einfachen Schlaftabletten.", korrigierte Yusuke seinen Bruder. „Sie werden zu den gefährlichsten Schlafmitteln gezählt und wegen ihrer Nebenwirkungen auch heute so gut wie nicht mehr verwendet."  
„Und warum hat Kyouya sowas genommen?", fragte Fuyumi, wobei Haruhi diese Frage ihrem Schock zurechnete – denn was man mit einer hohen Anzahl gefährlicher Schlaftabletten wollte, war eigentlich relativ klar.  
„Er hat versucht, sich umzubringen.", sagte dann Akito gerade heraus und Fuyumi schlug die Hände vor den Mund.  
„Das ist noch nicht sicher.", widersprach Yusuke, woraufhin Akito jedoch nur spöttisch auflachte.  
„Ich bitte dich, Yusuke! Nimm den Namen ‚Kyouya Ootori' mal weg: 17-jähriger Junge wird bekleidet in einer halbvollen Badewanne gefunden. Er hat Schnittverletzungen an einem Handgelenk, die von einem halbherzigen Versuch des Aufschneidens der Pulsadern zeugen, und ist nahezu vollgepumpt mit – wie du gerade selber sagtest – einer der gefährlichsten Arten von Schlafmitteln, die es noch gibt. Nichts lässt auf Fremdeinwirkung schließen. Was würdest du bei einem völlig unbekannten Patienten diagnostizieren?"

Yusuke Ootori schwieg und Akito nickte.

„Ganz genau."  
„Aber sowas würde Kyouya doch nicht tun…", wandte Fuyumi fast flehend ein.  
„Fakt, liebe Schwester, ist: Er hat es getan.", erklärte Akito streng. „Die viel wichtigere Frage ist jetzt: Warum hat er das getan? Was ist so schlimm, dass er glaubt, mit niemandem darüber reden zu können – nicht mal mit seinen Freunden."

Haruhi sah etwas überrascht auf. Sie hatte jetzt mit einem Nachsatz wie „nicht einmal mit seiner Familie" gerechnet, doch seinem Blick zufolge schien Akito das kategorisch auszuschließen. Und die Spitze hatte offenbar ihr Ziel nicht verfehlt, denn Fuyumi sank neben Haruhi auf die Wartebank und Yusuke presste fest die Lippen aufeinander. Diese kalte Stimmung wurde erst gelöst, als der Haruhi zunächst so unsympathische Notarzt aus dem Behandlungsraum trat.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Akito und trat auf den Arzt zu.  
„Den Umständen entsprechend gut, könnte man sagen.", antwortete dieser. „Zumindest körperlich. Wir haben ihm den Magen ausgepumpt und im Moment liegt er zur Sicherheit an der Dialyse und wird auf die Intensivstation verbracht."  
„Aber wieso denn Intensivstation?", fragte Fuyumi. „Sie sagten doch, es ginge ihm körperlich gut."  
„Standardvorgehen.", antwortete ihr stattdessen Akito. „Patienten mit Suizidgefährdung werden unter strenger Beobachtung gehalten, bis ein Psychologe Entwarnung gibt."  
„Sie gehen also eindeutig von einem Suizidversuch aus, Herr Kollege?", fragte Yusuke.  
„Ja, das tun wir.", bestätigte der Arzt. „Es befinden sich keinerlei Spuren für Fremdeinwirkung am Körper – weder bzgl. der Schnittverletzungen am Handgelenk, noch Hämatome, die darauf hinweisen könnten, dass ihm die Barbiturat-Tabletten gewaltsam verabreicht wurden. Das Muster entspricht einem typischen Suizidvorgehen: Der Suizident will sich die Pulsadern aufschneiden, um zu verbluten. In eine Wanne mit warmem oder sogar heißem Wasser legt er sich, damit der Wundverschluss nicht schnell genug eintreten kann. In diesem Fall war er offenbar entweder nicht geschickt oder nicht mutig genug oder hat die mutmaßliche Leichtigkeit des Öffnens der Pulsadern überschätzt, sodass es nur zu diesen oberflächlichen Verletzungen kam. Um den Suizid dennoch durchzuführen, wird er sich dann entschlossen haben, einfach eine Überdosis Schlaftabletten zu nehmen. Die Konzentration im Blut spricht bei dem angegebenen Fabrikat für etwa 7-8 Tabletten."  
„Aber wenn das mit den Tabletten eigentlich nur ein Ausweichen war, wieso sollte er die dann schon dagehabt haben?", fragte Yusuke und wollte offenbar immer noch einen Weg finden, das Geschehen nicht als Suizidversuch sehen zu müssen.  
„Er könnte schon vor dem Aufschneideversuch eine oder zwei genommen haben.", mischte sich nun wieder Akito ein. „Auch kein ungewöhnliches Vorgehen für Suizidenten: Sie betäuben sich erst ein wenig, um die Hemmschwelle zu senken und eventuell die Schmerzempfindlichkeit zu blockieren."  
„Das vermuten wir auch.", stimmte der Notarzt nickend zu. „Wie gesagt, es ist eher die Regel als die Ausnahme bei Suizidversuchen."  
„Und wo ist Kyouya jetzt?", fragte Fuyumi. „Können wir zu ihm?"  
„Wie gesagt," erklärte der Notarzt diesmal sehr höflich und geduldig, „er wird gerade auf die Intensivstation verbracht. Dort haben Sie als Familie unter entsprechenden Hygienevorkehrungen Zutritt. Aber er ist noch immer ohne Bewusstsein, da die Wirkung des Barbiturats so schnell nicht abklingt."  
„Dann lasst uns gehen.", schlug Fuyumi vor.  
„Geht ihr allein. Ich werde Vater genauestens über alles informieren.", erklärte Yusuke und ging in Richtung der anderen Abteilungen davon.  
„Und ich werde mich noch mal in Kyouyas Zimmer umsehen.", kam es von Akito. „Es wäre möglich, dass er irgendwo einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen hat, der uns weiterhelfen könnte. Ich komme wieder, wenn ich was gefunden habe oder ganz sicher bin, dass nichts da ist, und ansonsten ruf mich einfach an, wenn er wach wird."

Er wollte schon zum Ausgang gehen, drehte sich dann aber noch mal zu Fuyumi um.

„Aber nimm doch die Herrschaften hier mit hoch. Schließlich haben sie Kyouya noch rechtzeitig gefunden und ihm damit das Leben gerettet."


	4. Das Erwachen

**Kapitel 3 – Das Erwachen**

**  
**Tja, seitdem standen sie hier. Fuyumi hatte sie mitgenommen und den Ärzten die Erlaubnis gegeben, auch die Mitglieder des Clubs zu ihrem Bruder zu lassen. Auf dem Weg zur Intensivstation hatte sie sich noch etliche Male dafür bedankt, dass sie Kyouya „gerettet" hatten, doch Haruhi hatte immer wieder darauf verwiesen, dass es reiner Zufall und alles weitere völlig selbstverständlich gewesen war. Doch momentan spukten ihr Tamakis Worte im Kopf herum: Kyouya sei doch immer so stark gewesen.

‚Vielleicht war es ja genau das.', dachte sie sich. ‚Vielleicht hat er den ganzen Druck, für den er stark sein musste, nicht mehr ausgehalten.'

Haruhi hatte ja bis zum heutigen Tage lediglich Kyouyas Vater erlebt und wenn sie daran dachte, dass der feine Herr trotz Etikette seinem jüngsten Sohn in der Öffentlichkeit eine derartige Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, dass dessen Brille durch den halben Raum geflogen war, wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen, zu was der fähig war, wenn er mit seinem Sohn allein war. Die Geschwister hatten auf Haruhi unterschiedliche Eindrücke gemacht: Yusuke schien völlig der Sohn seines Vaters zu sein. Er hatte sich – zumindest nach seinem Verhalten zu urteilen – keinerlei Gedanken über die Motive von Kyouyas Handeln gemacht, sondern schien vielmehr darum besorgt zu sein, zu verhindern, dass das Ganze als Suizidversuch gewertet und möglicherweise öffentlich wurde. Fuyumi war zwar offensichtlich ehrlich besorgt, doch sie schien sich auch schnell von ihren Brüdern und vermutlich auch von ihrem Vater einschüchtern zu lassen. Gerade der Umgang von Yusuke mit seiner Schwester war Haruhi aufgestoßen, denn ihrer Meinung nach hatte er seine ältere Schwester wie eine kleine dumme Gans abgekanzelt und belehrt. Auch wenn sie ernsthaft bemüht war, von ihr konnte Kyouya wohl auch keine großartige Schützenhilfe in einer Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater erwarten. Einzig Akito schien „vernünftig" zu sein: Er hatte die richtige Einstellung zum Geschehen und schien auch nicht so standesabgehoben wie sein Vater und sein älterer Bruder. Doch nach dem kurzen Einblick, den Haruhi während des Gesprächs der Geschwister gewonnen hatte, war das Verhältnis der Geschwister und gerade der beiden Brüder untereinander offenbar nicht das Herzlichste. Es war zu vermuten, dass Akito selbst Probleme mit dem Vater hatte.

‚Offensichtlich so extreme, dass er gleich ein Jahr nach Kenia geflüchtet ist.'

Damit wäre für Kyouya familiär wohl auch die letzte Stütze weggebrochen. Außer…

‚Was ist eigentlich mit seiner Mutter?', fragte sich Haruhi plötzlich. ‚Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen und Kyouya hat sie auch nie erwähnt. Ob sie…'

Haruhi sah ins Zimmer. Es konnte wohl kaum jemand besser verstehen als sie, welchen Schmerz der Verlust der Mutter verursachte. Doch warum hatte Kyouya mit keinem von ihnen gesprochen? In diesem Moment sah Haruhi Fuyumi winken.

„Ich glaube, sie will, dass wir reinkommen.", deutete sie den Jungs das Zeichen. „Vielleicht kommt Kyouya wieder zu sich."

Ungewöhnlich leise und gesittet traten die Mitglieder des Host Clubs in das Zimmer und drapierten sich um das Bett: die Zwillinge rechts, Mori und Honey am Fußende und Haruhi und Tamaki links hinter Fuyumi. Tatsächlich blinzelte Kyouya und schien langsam zu sich zu kommen.

„Wo – wo bin ich?", fragte er, doch seine Stimme war noch sehr schwach.  
„Streng dich nicht zu sehr an, Brüderchen.", sagte Fuyumi und erklärte dann: „Du bist im Krankenhaus, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird alles wieder gut."  
„Wieso bin ich im Krankenhaus?"

Kyouya schien diese Erkenntnis mit seinen bruchstückhaften Erinnerungen kombinieren zu wollen.

„Weißt du es denn nicht mehr?", fragte Fuyumi. „Du hast Schlaftabletten genommen – ziemlich viele. Deine Freunde haben dich gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden und man konnte dich hier im Krankenhaus schnell entgiften."

Nun schien sich Kyouya soweit an das Licht gewöhnt haben, dass er Haruhi und die anderen erkannte. Plötzlich wandelte sich seine Miene: Der etwas verwirrte, orientierungslose Blick verschwand und wurde durch einen wütenden ersetzt.

„Ich habe dem Personal gesagt, ich wollte nicht gestört werden. Aber ihr setzt euch ja wie üblich über alles hinweg. Könnt ihr nicht einmal Leute in Ruhe lassen?", fauchte Kyouya, doch durch seine noch immer angegriffene Konstitution klang seine Stimme nicht halb so scharf, wie sie sollte.

Trotzdem wichen Tamaki und die Zwillinge erschrocken zurück.

„A-aber Kyouya…", stotterte Hikaru schließlich. „Du… du hättest sterben können."  
„Ach nein? Wirklich?"

Kyouya versuchte seine kalte, wütende Haltung zu bewahren, doch sein Kreislauf drohte ihm mit Zusammenbruch, sodass er sich dem zu fügen hatte und kraftlos in die Kissen sank.

„Kyouya!"

Auch seine Schwester schien schockiert davon, dass ihr kleiner Bruder offenbar wirklich hatte sterben wollen. Zwar hatte sie Akito geglaubt, als dieser ihr erklärt hatte, dass man ein solches Verhalten nur als Suizidversuch werten konnte, aber es jetzt so direkt und kalt zu hören, traf sie wie ein Schlag vor den Kopf.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?"

Haruhi hatte einen Moment gebraucht, um sich zu fangen, aber jetzt war es an ihr mit wütender Miene an Kyouyas Bett zu treten.

„Wie kannst du nur so kalt sein? Wir waren bei dir, weil wir uns Sorgen um dich gemacht haben. Wir dachten, du wärst krank. Und dann haben wir dich da liegen sehen. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr wir uns erschreckt haben? Wir dachten, du wärst tot!!! Und deine Schwester hier war völlig krank vor Sorge um dich, genau wie deine Brüder! Dein Bruder Akito hat uns direkt vor Ort geholfen, dich zu stabilisieren – und weißt du, wieso er das konnte? Weil er heute wiedergekommen war, nachdem du ihn gestern nicht sehen wolltest. Weil er sich auch schon Sorgen um dich gemacht hat. Hier sind etliche Leute, die sich um dich sorgen und du gibst so einen Müll von dir! Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?"

Haruhi schnaubte wütend und sah Kyouya an. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie einen gerade erwachten Suizidenten, der wahrscheinlich in ohnehin labiler Verfassung war, nicht so anschreien sollte, doch Kyouyas Worte hatten bei ihr einfach das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Sie alle hatten unheimliche Ängste ausgestanden und jetzt wagte es dieser Kerl tatsächlich, ihnen genau das vorzuwerfen?  
Kyouya starrte sie an. Sein Blick war nicht wirklich überrascht, aber dass er nicht reagierte, zeigte schon, dass er mit einer solchen Attacke wohl nicht gerechnet hatte. Eigentlich war auf seinem Gesicht keinerlei Emotion abzulesen – weder Überraschung, noch die vorher da gewesene Wut oder vielleicht so etwas wie Einsicht. Einen Moment lang herrschte absolutes Schweigen. Dann ertönte Tamakis Stimme leise:

„Es tut mir leid, Kyouya."  
„Was?", fragte Haruhi entsetzt und fuhr herum, doch in diesem Moment trat Tamaki an ihr vorbei direkt ans Bett.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Kyouya.", wiederholte er. „Ich wusste doch, wie schwer du es zu Hause hast, wie sehr dein Vater dich unter Druck setzt. Doch anstatt dich zu unterstützen, habe auch ich immer nur gefordert. Ich hatte Ideen und wollte sie verwirklicht sehen. Das ‚Wie' habe ich immer auf dich abgeschoben. Und im Laufe der Zeit habe ich dir so immer mehr aufgeladen – ohne einmal zu fragen, ob ich dir helfen kann. Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich wollte nie, dass es soweit kommt wie jetzt. Bitte vergib mir."

Dabei hatte er sich hingekniet und seine Stirn auf Kyouyas Handrücken gelegt. Haruhi konnte von der Seite sehen, was seine Stimme in den letzten Worten schon hatte vermuten lassen: Tamaki weinte. Haruhi war erschüttert – nicht unbedingt von Tamakis Einsicht, sondern eher beim in Betracht Ziehen, dass dies tatsächlich der Grund für Kyouyas Suizidversuch gewesen sein könnte.

‚Aber dann wäre nicht nur Tamaki Schuld.', dachte sie, während sie immer noch erstarrt auf die Szene blickte. ‚Dann hätten wir alle unseren Anteil dran. Schließlich haben wir uns auch immer nur die Anweisungen abgeholt – aber keiner von uns hat je gefragt, ob er helfen kann.'

Ob es die Tränen waren, die er auf seiner Hand spürte oder die Worte, die zu ihm durchgedrungen waren, vermochte keiner zu sagen, doch plötzlich fing Kyouya an zu zittern. Als Tamaki aufsah, zog sein Freund ihn an der Schulter zu sich, drückte sich mit der wenigen Kraft, die er hatte, etwas aus dem Bett hoch und umarmte den blonden Halbfranzosen.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Tamaki.", flüsterte er. „Dich trifft keine Schuld – euch alle nicht. Ich… ich…"

Doch nun brach die kalte Mauer endgültig. Auch Kyouya kamen die Tränen und er wäre einfach in sich zusammengesunken, wenn Tamaki nicht in diesem Moment die Umarmung erwidert und seinen besten Freund festgehalten hätte.

„Schon gut.", flüsterte der Blonde. „Du brauchst nichts zu erklären. Wir sind nur froh, dass du noch da bist."


	5. Der erste Schritt zur Allianz

**Kapitel 4 – Der erste Schritt zur Allianz**

Leise trat Haruhi ein paar Schritte zurück und flüsterte dann Fuyumi zu:

„Sie sollten jetzt vielleicht draußen mal Ihren Bruder anrufen und ihm Bescheid sagen, dass Kyouya wach ist."

Fuyumi nickte nur, sie schien mit der Situation noch immer überfordert zu sein. Haruhi legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Raum. Gleichzeitig gab sie Mori, Honey und den Zwillingen mit einer harschen Kopfbewegung ein Zeichen, dass auch die Vier sich entfernen sollten.

„Warum hast du uns denn mit rausgenommen?", fragte Kaoru draußen.  
„Genau.", stimmte Hikaru zu. „Glaubst du, sie braucht uns beim Telefonieren?"

Dabei nickte er zu Fuyumi, die ein paar Meter entfernt mit ihrem Handy ihren Bruder Akito zu erreichen versuchte.

„Natürlich nicht.", antwortete Haruhi. „Ich wollte nur, dass die beiden ein bisschen mehr Raum haben."

Dabei lenkte sie den Blick der Jungs wieder ins Krankenzimmer, wo Tamaki inzwischen auf der Bettkante saß und seinen nervlich völlig zusammengebrochenen besten Freund im Arm hielt und ihn mit einem leichten Streicheln über den Rücken zu beruhigen versuchte.

„Tamaki ist irgendwie zu ihm durchgedrungen.", fuhr Haruhi fort. „Möglicherweise ist er der einzige, dem Kyouya vielleicht den Grund dieser Aktion anvertrauen würde."

Haruhi hatte das Verhältnis dieser beiden Jungs nie ganz verstanden. Zu Anfang hatte sie einmal die Vermutung gehabt, die beiden könnten ein heimliches Paar sein, da Tamaki sie ja auch offen als „Mutter" und „Vater" des Clubs bezeichnete. Doch diese Theorie hatte sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufgegeben: Tamaki war ein Mann der Frauen und Kyouya unterstützte das nicht nur, er nutzte es sogar aus, wo er nur konnte. So war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass zwischen diesen beiden eigentlich grundverschiedenen Jungen eine wahnsinnig tiefe Freundschaft bestehen musste, deren Ursprung für ihr völlig unklar war.

„Glaubst du, Tama-tama kann Kyo beruhigen?", holte Honeys Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Honey.", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Aber ich hoffe es."

Eilige Schritte hinter ihnen veranlassten die Mitglieder des Host Clubs, sich umzudrehen. Fuyumi war offensichtlich mit ihrem Telefonat fertig und kam auf sie zugestöckelt – in Begleitung ihres ältesten Bruders Yusuke.

„Er ist also wach?", fragte dieser, obwohl es wohl mehr eine Feststellung in Form einer rhetorischen Frage war. „Gut, dann werden wir ihn jetzt möglichst schnell nach Hause schaffen."  
„Einen Moment.", wandte Haruhi ein und bedeutete Mori, sich vor die Tür und damit Yusuke Ootori in den Weg zu stellen. „Soweit ich das vorhin verstanden habe, dürfen Sie das doch gar nicht so einfach. Ihr Bruder Akito hat gesagt, dass ein Mensch nach einem Suizidversuch erst dann entlassen werden darf, wenn ein Psychologe das für ungefährlich erklärt hat. Außerdem ist Kyouya bei weitem noch nicht dazu in der Lage, irgendwohin verlegt zu werden."  
„Und du bist diesbezüglich sicher Experte, wie?", fragte Yusuke spöttisch und wandte sich dann an seine Schwester. „Was machen die überhaupt hier? Zur Intensivstation haben nur die Angehörigen Zutritt."  
„Nein, Expertin bin ich nicht.", antwortete Haruhi, denn sie würde sich von diesem Kerl auf keinen Fall so abfällig behandeln lassen. „Aber ich habe Ihrem Bruder vorhin gut zugehört. Und zu Ihrer anderen Frage: Wir sind hier, weil Ihr Bruder und Ihre Schwester Verständnis dafür hatten, dass wir bei Kyouya sein wollten, wenn er aufwacht – schließlich haben wir ihn auch gefunden."

Yusuke Ootori schien überrascht aber auch etwas wütend. Offenbar war er es nicht gewohnt, dass ihm jemand – und wohl gerade ein Mädchen – in dieser Art und Weise widersprach.

„Das stimmt, Yusuke.", traute sich nun auch Fuyumi zu sagen. „Vielleicht sollten wir besser auf Akito warten. Ich habe ihn gerade angerufen…"  
„Wozu?", fuhr ihr ihr Bruder harsch ins Wort. „Welchen überlegenen Sachverstand soll er denn dazu haben? Falls du es vergessen hast: Ich bin Arzt – er ist noch Medizinstudent. Ich weiß, wie man mit Patienten umgeht."  
„Aber wie ich vorhin schon sagte: Einen fremden Patienten würdest du jetzt nicht so einfach entlassen."

Erschrocken fuhr Yusuke herum. Akito war gerade auf dem Flur eingetroffen und hatte wieder Position gegen seinen Bruder bezogen.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen," fuhr er fort, „dass Vater und du – im Interesse der Firma – diesen ‚unschönen' Vorfall unter den Teppich kehren wollt, aber eines sag ich dir: Das könnt ihr getrost vergessen! Hier geht es um das Wohl – und zwar jetzt in erster Linie das seelische Wohl – unseres kleinen Bruders und das geht bei weitem über die verdammte Firma."

Haruhi nickte entschlossen. Das musste ja auch endlich mal gesagt werden!

„Die verdammte Firma, die für Kyouyas und deine Ausbildung sorgt – nur ganz nebenbei.", bemerkte Yusuke.  
„Deshalb ist sie noch lange nicht jedes Opfer wert.", widersprach Akito. „Wo steckt eigentlich Vater? Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn informieren."  
„Das habe ich auch.", antwortete Yusuke. „Ich habe kurz mit ihm gesprochen. Er ist in einer wichtigen geschäftlichen Verhandlung und kann deswegen nicht, aber er ist über alles soweit informiert."  
„Bitte was?"

Nun war es an Akito, seinen Bruder wütend anzusehen.

„Sein jüngster Sohn versucht sich umzubringen und diesem geldbesessenen Despoten ist eine Geschäftsverhandlung wichtiger?"  
„Akito, bitte!", versuchte Fuyumi verzweifelt aber erfolglos ihren Bruder zu beruhigen.  
„Was denn, Fuyumi?", widersprach dieser. „Es stimmt doch. Dass er in unserer Kindheit – außer wenn es um Druck oder öffentliches Auftreten ging – nicht präsent war: Gut, da werden wir in unseren Verhältnissen wohl nicht die einzigen sein. Aber dass er so eindeutig die Priorität setzt ‚erst Geschäft, dann Familie', ist einfach nur unmenschlich."  
„Heb dir deine pathetischen Reden für später auf.", kommentierte Yusuke. „Ich werde jetzt erst einmal meiner Tätigkeit als Arzt nachgehen und Kyouya entlassen."

Dabei machte er zwar einen Schritt in Richtung Tür, blieb dann aber doch wieder leicht zögernd stehen, da er es nicht wagte zu versuchen, Mori von der Tür wegzuschieben.

„Das wirst du nicht.", erklärte Akito entschieden. „Da Vater nicht da ist, um als Erziehungsberechtigter zu entscheiden, liegt die Entscheidung mit gleichem Stimmrecht bei uns dreien – und ich bin definitiv gegen eine Entlassung, solange nicht die Meinung eines Facharztes zu Kyouyas psychologischem Zustand vorliegt."  
„Nun, dann steht es wohl 1:1.", stellte Yusuke fest und drehte sich mit einem unangenehmen, hochmütigen Lächeln zu Fuyumi um. „Schwesterherz, es liegt an dir."  
„Nun, ich…", stotterte Fuyumi. „Ich weiß nicht."

Doch bevor einer der Brüder sie beeinflussen konnte, ging Haruhi zu ihr.

„Hören Sie, Fuyumi, eine psychologische Einschätzung bedeutet doch nicht, dass Kyouya direkt in die Psychiatrie gesteckt wird. Da kommt eine Psychologin oder ein Psychologe und unterhält sich mit Kyouya. Und wenn er meint, dass Kyouya stabil genug ist, um nach Hause gebracht werden zu können, dann können Sie ihn ja auch sofort mitnehmen. Aber wenn Sie ihn jetzt ohne Fachgespräch einfach nach Hause bringen, dann weiß doch immer noch keiner, warum Kyouya das gemacht hat. Und Sie haben doch gesehen, wie er bei Tamakis Entschuldigung zusammengebrochen ist. Da ist noch lange nicht alles gut. Und solange der Grund nicht geklärt ist, könnte Kyouya das jederzeit wieder versuchen. Wollen Sie das?"  
„Nein."

Fuyumi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."  
„Er wird das nicht tun.", versuchte Yusuke das Ganze zu relativieren. „Er wird eben zu Hause unter Beobachtung gestellt und nach einer bestimmten Zeit hat sich das wieder."  
„Wir können ihn nicht 24 Stunden überwachen – das weißt du.", kommentierte Akito, klang aber nach einem Blick in das Krankenzimmer seines Bruders nicht mehr so angriffslustig wie zuvor. „Und außerdem solltest du auch wissen, dass sich solch psychische Konflikte – außer bei sehr labilen Persönlichkeiten – über Jahre entwickeln. Das Grundereignis kann Jahre zurückliegen, aber ebenso kann es auch Jahre dauern, bis eventuell ein weiterer Suizidversuch auftritt. Was willst du also tun? Ihn lieber über Jahre einsperren, als jetzt ein paar Stunden für ein therapeutisches Gespräch zu opfern?"

Akito trat an den ältesten der Brüder heran. Er schien überraschend ruhig.

‚Er genießt diese Wortgefechte offenbar auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, aber jetzt stellt er das Wohl seines jüngeren Bruders über dieses Missverhältnis und über seinen Stolz.', stellte Haruhi bewundernd fest.

„Yusuke, ich bitte dich: Die Ärzte in diesem Hause haben nicht nur die allgemeine Schweigepflicht, sondern auch eine besondere Verbundenheit zur Familie Ootori. Wo wäre Kyouya jetzt besser aufgehoben? Ich bitte dich wirklich: Spring über deinen Schatten – ich lasse dir auch gern die Wahl der Person – und benachrichtige einen kompetenten Kollegen. Tu es für Kyouya."

Dabei hatte Akito seinen Bruder etwas zur Seite gezogen, sodass sie durch das halbverdeckte Fenster ins Zimmer sehen konnten: Kyouya hatte sich offenbar wieder ein bisschen beruhigt, zumindest lag er wieder normal im Bett und Tamaki hatte nur noch die Hand seines Freundes zwischen den eigenen und schien beruhigend mit Kyouya zu sprechen.

„Nun gut."

Yusuke nickte.

„Da ich annehme, dass auch Fuyumi einverstanden ist, werde ich mich um einen Kollegen vom psychologischen Dienst kümmern. Aber… Akito… vielleicht könntest du mir helfen? Du warst doch in deinem letzten Praktikum gerade in diesem Bereich sehr aktiv."

Akito mochte von dieser Bitte überrascht sein, doch er verbarg es gut.

„Gerne, wenn es dir recht ist."

Die Brüder nickten einander zu, warfen noch einen Blick ins Zimmer und verließen dann die Station, um einen passenden Kollegen aufzutreiben.

„So schlimm das alles auch ist," bemerkte Fuyumi plötzlich, „so einig waren sie sich schon lange nicht mehr."


	6. Die Erinnerungen eine Schwester

**Kapitel 5 – Die Erinnerungen eine Schwester**

**  
**Haruhis Blick blieb an Fuyumi hängen. Das erklärte eigentlich, wieso Kyouya immer so kalt und abgeklärt war: Er kannte es nicht anders – nicht von seinem Vater, nicht von seinen Brüdern…

„Was ist eigentlich mit Ihrer Mutter?", fragte Haruhi, wurde sich dann aber der Unangebrachtheit dieser Frage bewusst. „Oh, verzeihen Sie, ich wollte nicht…"  
„Ist schon gut."

Fuyumi lächelte und setzte sich mit Haruhi auf eine Wartebank im Flur.

„Warum fragst du?"  
„Nun ja, bislang war hier immer nur von Ihrem Vater die Rede – und auch Kyouya hat noch nie von seiner Mutter gesprochen, also, ich meine, sie noch nicht mal erwähnt."  
„Das liegt wohl daran, dass er sich gar nicht an sie erinnern kann.", seufzte Fuyumi. „Unsere Mutter starb durch einen Reitunfall auf einem Wohltätigkeitsturnier. Kyouya war damals noch nicht mal 2 Jahre alt. Im Gegensatz zu uns – ich meine, ich war damals 11, Yusuke 10 und Akito 8 – kennt Kyouya unsere Mutter nur von Fotos und privaten Aufnahmen. Dabei ist er ihr so ähnlich…"  
„Wirklich?"

Wieder wollte Haruhi sich auf die Zunge beißen. Diese verdammte Neugier!

„Oh ja!"

Fuyumis Lächeln wurde beinahe verklärt, als sie an die gute alte Zeit zurückdachte.

„Er hat ihr Lächeln. Er tut es zwar nicht oft – vielfach setzt er es nur auf – aber es ist eindeutig Mutters Lächeln. Und seine Augen. Er hat dasselbe Funkeln in den Augen, das Mutter immer hatte und bei dem man nur dachte: ‚Oh weia, was hat sie jetzt schon wieder vor?' Und ich glaube auch, dass er viel von ihrem Wesen hat. Er ist zwar sehr kühl geworden, nicht zuletzt durch die harte Hand unseres Vaters, aber tief drinnen steckt, glaube ich, sehr viel von Mutters Erbe. Vielleicht ist das auch ein Grund…"  
„Ein Grund für was?", fragte Haruhi verwirrt.  
„Ein Grund, warum Vater will, dass er derartig kühl ist.", erklärte Fuyumi geduldig. „Auch wenn er nicht den Eindruck macht: Unser Vater hat unsere Mutter abgöttisch geliebt. Er war zwar schon immer etwas strenger, aber vor Mutters Tod war er anders. Ich denke, dieser Verlust hat ihn so hart gemacht und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er Angst hat, durch Kyouyas wahres Wesen täglich an den schmerzhaften Verlust seiner geliebten Frau erinnert zu werden."

Haruhi wurde nachdenklich. Auch ihr sagte ihr Vater oft, dass sie ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich sei – aber ihn freute das. „Ein Teil von ihr wird so immer hier bleiben." sagte er oft, aber Haruhi wusste selbst, dass Menschen mit dem Tod einer geliebten Person verschieden umgingen. Ihr Vater hatte das Andenken an ihre Mutter immer bewahren und ehren wollen, Haruhi hatte in der ersten Zeit so wenig wie möglich daran denken wollen, um sich nicht diesem Schmerz aussetzen zu müssen. Vielleicht war Herr Ootori auch einfach nur tiefverletzt. Aber durfte er deshalb seinen Sohn – der der Mutter nun einmal unverschuldet ähnlich war – deshalb mit einer solchen Härte bestrafen?

„Ganz in einer anderen Welt, wie?"

Haruhi schreckte auf und auch Fuyumi fuhr etwas zusammen, als sie beide Akito gewahr wurden, der anscheinend aus dem Nichts vor ihnen aufgetaucht war.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Haruhi nach und versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln.  
„Nun, ihr schient beide in einer ganz anderen Welt zu sein.", erklärte Akito.  
„Ich habe Haruhi gerade von Mama erzählt.", erklärte Fuyumi. „Und dass Kyouya ihr sehr ähnlich ist, wie ich meine."

Akito nickte, doch sein Blick wurde wieder etwas finsterer.

„Das ist er auch – und deshalb quält Vater ihn so."  
„Aber nicht mit Absicht.", versuchte Fuyumi einzulenken.  
„Du bist eine hoffnungslose Optimistin, Schwesterherz.", bemerkte Akito. „Deshalb sollten wir das Thema besser lassen."

Fuyumi nickte akzeptierend.

„Wo ist Yusuke?", fragte sie stattdessen. „Und der Arzt. Ihr wolltet doch einen holen."  
„Ich habe Yusuke erklärt, wen ich dafür für am besten geeignet halte. Er versucht jetzt, die Person im Krankenhaus ausfindig zu machen."  
„Entschuldigen Sie," mischte sich nun Haruhi ein, „ich hätte da noch eine Frage: Sie waren doch noch mal bei Kyouya im Zimmer. Haben Sie da irgendwas gefunden, was das Ganze hier erklären könnte?"  
„Nein."

Akito schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und das irritiert mich eigentlich. Es ist eher untypisch bei Suiziden oder Suizidversuchen, dass kein Abschieds- oder Erklärungsbrief hinterlassen wird. Ich habe zumindest keinen gefunden. Das einzige, was mir etwas komisch vorkam, war diese herausgerissene Seite aus einem Magazin und die entsprechende Internetseite, die auf seinem Laptop geöffnet war."

Er gab Haruhi die herausgerissene Seite und Fuyumi den Ausdruck der Internetseite. Haruhi sah sich das Ganze skeptisch an: Es war eine Seite aus einem Magazin, das sich mit wichtigen politischen und gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen befasste. Auf der einen Seite war der Rest eines Artikels über die Ziele des neuen Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, auf der anderen Seite die Ankündigung, dass ein japanischer Investor sich um eine Teilhaberschaft an der Ouran High School bemühte und sie möglicherweise auch mit einem ergänzenden Universitätscampus versehen wollte. Ein Seitenblick zu Fuyumi verriet, dass es offenbar wirklich dieses Thema war, um das es ging, denn diese hielt einen Ausdruck der offiziellen Homepage der Ouran High School in der Hand, auf der gemeldet war, dass die Leitung äußerst angetan wäre, wenn man sich zu einer Zusammenarbeit entschließen könnte.

„So ganz schlau werde ich daraus auch nicht.", unterstützte Akito Haruhis verwirrten Blick. „Aber bei Kyouyas Ordnungswahn halte ich das nicht für einen Zufall."  
„Eher unwahrscheinlich.", murmelte auch Fuyumi. „Aber irgendwie kommt mir dieser Mann bekannt vor…"

Sie sah angestrengt auf das abgedruckte Foto dieses gewissen Daisuke Kodama, aber sie schien ihn nicht zuordnen zu können.

„Irgend so ein Gefühl hatte ich auch," gestand Akito, „aber der Name sagt mir gar nichts und auch unser gesellschaftlich vollständig informierter Bruder konnte mit dem Namen ‚Kodama' nichts anfangen."  
„Vielleicht täusche ich mich auch.", räumte Fuyumi ein, doch ihr angestrengter Blick auf das Bild verriet Haruhi, dass sie das eigentlich nicht glaubte.  
„Wie wird das denn jetzt genau ablaufen?", wechselte Haruhi das Thema.

Sie hatte zwar vorhin Fuyumi gegenüber ein Szenario gebildet, war sich aber doch nicht ganz sicher, inwiefern sich dieses mit der Realität decken würde.

„Nun, die Kollegin wird gleich kommen, hoffe ich," erklärte Akito, „und wird sich dann mit Kyouya unterhalten. Ob irgendjemand von uns dabei anwesend sein darf oder nicht, liegt bei Kyouya – er kann darüber entscheiden, ob ihm das hilft oder ihn eher belastet. Je nachdem wie Kyouya gewillt ist, sich zu erklären, wird das Gespräch kürzer oder länger sein und danach wird dann eine Entscheidung getroffen."  
„Und wie könnte die ausfallen?"  
„Naja, wenn er sich als völlig labil erweisen sollte und die Kollegin nicht ausschließen könnte, dass er jederzeit wieder versuchen könnte, sich das Leben zu nehmen, würde er hier behalten und unter Aufsicht gestellt werden. Das glaube ich allerdings weniger.", fügte er sofort an, als er Fuyumis erschrockenen Blick sah. „Ich nehme an, das Gespräch wird im besten Falle dazu führen, dass wir eine Lösung auf die Frage ‚Warum?' bekommen und im anderen, nicht wesentlich schlechteren Fall wird die Kollegin eine Stabilisierung erreichen, die es uns erlaubt, Kyouya wieder nach Hause zu bringen, und eine Auflage erteilen, dass Kyouya an einer ambulanten Therapie teilnimmt. Da wird dann über längere Zeit daran gearbeitet, die Ursache des Problems zu finden und daran zu arbeiten."  
„Verstehe."

Haruhi nickte. So in etwa hatte sie sich das vorgestellt.

„Aber eines wäre vielleicht noch wichtig.", ergänzte Akito. „Du sagtest vorhin, Kyouya sei zusammengebrochen, weil Tamaki sich entschuldigt habe. Was genau ist da passiert?"  
„Nun," erklärte Haruhi, „Tamaki ging wohl davon aus, dass es die Verstärkung des Drucks durch die ganzen Verpflichtungen im Host Club war, der dazu führte, dass Kyouya dem nicht mehr standhalten konnte Er hat ja so ziemlich alles für uns gemacht: die Finanzen im Auge behalten, die Planungen umgesetzt, Tamakis zum Teil hirnrissige Ideen auf ein gesundes Maß reduziert – und das, ohne dass ihm je einer von uns Hilfe angeboten hätte, weil Kyouya offensichtlich alles im Griff hatte. Naja und dafür wollte Tamaki sich entschuldigen und dann hat Kyouya gesagt, es sei nicht seine Schuld – keiner von uns sei Schuld – und dann ist er weinend in Tamakis Armen zusammengesunken."  
„Dass das nicht der Grund ist, habe ich mir gedacht.", kommentierte Akito nachdenklich. „Immer, wenn ich mit ihm telefoniert hatte in dem einen Jahr in Kenia, klang er nahezu euphorisch, wenn er vom Host Club gesprochen hat. Ich glaube, ihr habt ihm eher Kraft gegeben als geraubt."

Haruhi lächelte etwas beschämt. Dass Kyouya in einer solchen Art und Weise über den Club sprach, konnte sie sich fast gar nicht vorstellen.

„Da wären wir."

Die plötzliche Stimme hinter Akito ließ die drei aufsehen und auch die vier anderen Host Club-Mitglieder gesellten sich nun wieder zu ihnen. Yusuke Ootori war wieder aufgetaucht und hatte eine junge Kollegin an seiner Seite.

„Mein Bruder Akito ist Ihnen ja bereits bekannt.", stellte er vor. „Dies hier ist unsere Schwester Fuyumi Shido."

Er nickte in Fuyumis Richtung, die sich erhob und sich höflich verneigte, was die Ärztin auch lächelnd erwiderte.

„Und das sind ein paar Mitschüler und Freunde meines Bruders.". kommentierte Yusuke die Anwesenheit von Haruhi, Mori, Honey und den Zwillingen.  
„Sehr erfreut."

Auch in diese Richtung verneigte sich die Ärztin leicht.

„Ich bin Miyuki Sakurai vom psychologischen Dienst dieses Hospitals."


	7. Doktor Sakurai übernimmt

**Kapitel 6 – Dr. Sakurai übernimmt**

**  
**Haruhi betrachtete diese Ärztin, für die sich die Ootori-Brüder entschieden hatten. Miyuki Sakurai war kaum größer als Haruhi, doch sie hatte eine sehr sympathische Ausstrahlung. Ihre Anwesenheit wirkte irgendwie beruhigend.

‚Deswegen ist sie wahrscheinlich auch so geeignet für ihren Job.', dachte Haruhi.

Dr. Sakurai lächelte. Offenbar war sie sich dieser Wirkung sehr wohl bewusst. Sie strich sich die vordersten Strähnen ihres kurzen dunkelbraunen Haares hinter die Ohren, bevor sie sich dem eigentlichen Thema zuwandte.

„Der Suizidversuch war also heute Vormittag?"  
„Davon gehen wir aus.", antwortete Akito. „Seine Freunde wollten nach der Schule bei ihm vorbeischauen, weil er nicht zum Unterricht erschienen ist und nach dem Zustand beim Auffinden zu urteilen, kann die Aktion noch nicht lange zurückgelegen haben."  
„Verstehe."

Dr. Sakurai nickte.

„Gibt es irgendwelche Vorerkenntnisse? Depressionen in der Vergangenheit oder vorherige Andeutungen, die aber nicht ernst genommen wurden?"  
„Nein."

Akito schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gab auch keinen Abschiedsbrief. Alles, was ungewöhnlich war, war das hier."

Damit gab er der Psychologin die Magazinseite und den Homepage-Ausdruck.

„Das deutet ja auf die Schule hin.", stellte Dr. Sakurai fest. „Gab es da Probleme? Mit Mitschülern oder Lehrern? Vielleicht mit dem Schulstoff?"

Die Blicke wandten sich zu den Host Club-Mitgliedern, die alle mehr oder weniger energisch den Kopf schüttelten.

„Nein.", antwortete Haruhi. „Kyouya ist ein erstklassiger Schüler und eigentlich auch ziemlich beliebt. Er hat zwar eine etwas distanzierte Persönlichkeit, aber er kann auch problemlos auf Leute zugehen."  
„Gut, dann werde ich mal sehen, was ich tun kann."

Dr. Sakurai ging an Mori, der mittlerweile wieder zur Seite getreten war, vorbei zur Zimmertür, blieb aber stehen, als sie durch deren Fenster Tamaki auf der Bettkante sitzen sah.

„Und wen haben wir da?", fragte sie, schien sich aber nicht dadurch gestört zu fühlen.  
„Das ist Tamaki.", antwortete Haruhi schnell, damit Yusuke nichts Abfälliges sagen konnte. „Kyouya und er gehen in eine Klasse und sind seit Jahren beste Freunde. Er war bislang auch der Einzige, der Kyouyas Ablehnung durchbrechen konnte."  
„Das ist gut.", kommentierte die Ärztin. „Wenn er darauf reagiert, ist noch nicht sein ganzer Halt weg."

Sie klopfte an und als die beiden Jungs zur Tür sahen, trat sie ein. Während sie direkt auf das Bett zuging, blieben die Geschwister und der Host Club mehr oder weniger sicher in der Nähe der Tür stehen.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Miyuki Sakurai vom psychologischen Notdienst.", stellte sie sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung vor. „Ich möchte mich ein wenig mit dir über das Geschehen von heute Vormittag unterhalten. Ist das für dich in Ordnung?"

Kyouya nickte langsam.

„Das ist schön."

Dr. Sakurai lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Wie ist es dir denn lieber? Soll jemand dabei sein – deine Geschwister oder deine Freunde? Oder ist es dir lieber, wenn wir alleine reden?"

Kyouya zögerte etwas. Er war zwar nicht mehr so aufgewühlt wie noch vor einer halben Stunde, aber der alte, abgeklärte Kyouya war er auch noch lange nicht wieder. Schließlich antwortete er mit leiser Stimme:

„Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn wir das erst alleine besprechen könnten."

Unsicher ging sein Blick zu Tamaki, doch dieser lächelte ihn auf seine typische Art an.

„Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen! Wenn es so für dich besser ist, ist das wunderbar. Wir sind in der Nähe, wenn du uns brauchst."  
„Danke.", murmelte Kyouya und setzte sich etwas gerader im Bett auf.  
„In Ordnung."

Dr. Sakurai wandte sich an die übrigen Anwesenden.

„Dann möchte ich Sie jetzt bitten, das Zimmer zu verlassen."

Alle nickten stumm und verließen den Raum.

„Wir sollten vielleicht auch besser aus dem Flur gehen.", schlug Akito draußen vor. „Wenn wir hier draußen alle rumstehen, wird es für Kyouya auch nicht anders sein, als wären wir drinnen geblieben. Ich schlage vor, wir warten in der Ärzte-Cafeteria."  
„Gut, geht ihr schon mal vor.", stimmte Yusuke zu. „Ich muss noch einmal kurz in mein Büro."

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich und eilte den Gang hinunter, während der Rest langsam unter Akitos Führung zur Ärzte-Cafeteria ging.

Gedankenverloren rührte Haruhi in ihrer Tasse. Sie saßen nun schon fast eine Dreiviertelstunde hier und noch immer war von Dr. Sakurai nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Sie hatten sich hier inzwischen die Zeit mit Erzählungen vertrieben. Gerade Akito hatte an die Freunde seines Bruders und besonders Haruhi einige Fragen gehabt. Da er freundlich und wirklich interessiert war, hatte Haruhi die Fragen, woher sie kam und wie sie auf die Ouran High School geraten war, gerne beantwortet. Im Gegenzug musste sich dann – bis jetzt andauernd – Akito den Fragen von Tamaki und den Zwillingen stellen, wie denn das Jahr in Kenia so war. Auch das war zwar durchaus interessant und Haruhi schämte sich ein wenig dafür, dass sie nicht wirklich zuhörte, aber es interessierte sie im Augenblick mehr, ob Dr. Sakurai Erfolg in ihrem Gespräch mit Kyouya haben würde und wenn, was nun letztlich sein Motiv gewesen war.

„Heißt das, Sie haben da aus einem Tümpel getrunken?", holte Tamakis entsetzte Stimme sie in das Gespräch zurück.  
„Nein, nicht direkt.", lachte Akito. „Das Wasser wurde aus den Brunnen und anderen Gewässern gewonnen, aber es wurde gefiltert und gereinigt, bevor wir es getrunken haben. Allerdings war es – da dieses Verfahren dort recht aufwändig ist – deswegen rationiert, d.h. wir mussten uns eine bestimmte Menge Wasser über den Tag einteilen. Manchmal gar nicht so einfach bei diesem Klima dort! Auf der anderen Seite muss man aber sehen, dass viele der Einheimischen das Wasser tatsächlich so ungereinigt trinken, da ihnen keine Filter- und Reinigungsanlagen zur Verfügung stehen. Und das wiederum führt natürlich zu der wahnsinnig rasanten Ausbreitung von Krankheiten."  
„Aber wissen die Leute das denn nicht?", fragte Kaoru überrascht.  
„Teilweise.", antwortete Akito. „Teilweise wissen sie es, können es aber auf Grund ihrer Armut nicht ändern – und Wasser brauchen sie nun einmal. Teilweise gibt es aber auch immer noch Leute – meist Ältere und zum Teil die Schamanen mit ihrem Einfluss auf die Bevölkerung – die den Leuten einreden, dass die Krankheiten nichts mit dem Wasser zu tun haben, sondern göttliche Strafen seien. Oftmals angeblich sogar, weil sie sich mit uns ‚Weißen' eingelassen haben. Das macht uns die Hilfsarbeit dann natürlich nicht gerade leichter."  
„Ich sage es ja immer," kommentierte Yusuke, „warum sich vergeblich um Leute bemühen, die gar nicht wollen, dass du ihnen hilfst?"  
„Weil sie es erst verstehen müssen.", antwortete Akito und Haruhi sah das Blitzen des Engagements in seinen Augen. „Die Leute müssen aufgeklärt werden – erst dann können sie wirklich entscheiden, was das Beste für sie ist. Du impfst doch auch Kinder, die die Spritze nicht wollen – weil du weißt, dass es vernünftig und besser für sie ist. Und später verstehen das die Kinder auch. Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass dort Menschen an einem an sich harmlosen Magen-Darm-Infekt sterben, nur weil wir sie in einem in diesem Fall geradezu tödlichen Aberglauben lassen."  
„Aber du musst ihren Glauben auch akzeptieren, Akito.", gab Fuyumi zu bedenken. „Schließlich darf man bei uns Leuten auch nicht helfen, wenn sie es bedingt durch ihren Glauben generell ablehnen."  
„Wenn sie diese Entscheidung bewusst treffen, kann man darüber diskutieren.", gab Akito zurück. „Aber hier kann man davon ausgehen, dass die Leute im Grunde um ihre Wahl wissen. Das ist dort nicht der Fall. Die Leute werden in den ländlichen Gebieten dumm gehalten, damit man sie besser kontrollieren kann. Aber dafür so viele Leben – und gerade die von Kindern – zu opfern, kann und will ich nicht akzeptieren."  
„Ich bewundere Ihr Engagement.", äußerte sich jetzt schließlich Haruhi. „Und ich hoffe, dass noch mehr junge Ärzte Ihrem Beispiel folgen werden."  
„Ich danke dir.", bedankte sich Akito, wenn auch mit leichter Röte wegen dieses Kompliments.

Doch bevor die Debatte über Menschen- und Aufklärungsrechte weitergehen konnte, machte sich Yusukes Piepser bemerkbar.

„Das war Dr. Sakurai. Sie möchte uns in ihrem Büro sprechen – uns alle."

Etwas verwirrt sah sich der Rest an, folgte dann aber dem ältesten Bruder zur Abteilung des psychologischen Notdienstes und dort zu Dr. Sakurais Büro.


	8. Das Gespräch mit der Psychologin

**Kapitel 7 – Das Gespräch mit der Psychologin**

**  
**Auf das ‚Herein' nach einem kurzen Klopfen betrat die ganze Gruppe das Zimmer der Psychologin.

„Sie wollten uns alle sprechen?", erkundigte sich Yusuke, während er hinter Mori die Tür schloss.  
„Ja," bestätigte Dr. Sakurai, „ich möchte Ihnen allen gern das Ergebnis des Gesprächs zeigen."

Damit deutete sie zu dem im Raum befindlichen Fernseher und den daran angeschlossenen DVD-Player.

„Weiß Kyouya davon, Miyuki?", fragte Akito.  
„Selbstverständlich, Akito.", antwortete Dr. Sakurai. „Ich habe ihn darüber aufgeklärt, dass solche Sitzungen aus Sicherheitsgründen aufgezeichnet werden. Und ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er damit einverstanden ist, dass und wem ich diese Aufzeichnung vorspiele. Er hat sogar auf alle Anwesenden bestanden, da er sich nicht in der Lage fühlte, dies noch mal in eurem Beisein zu wiederholen. Eigentlich hätte ich mir auch die Anwesenheit des Vaters gewünscht, aber bei dem Versuch der telefonischen Kontaktaufnahme sagte man mir, er sei bis auf Weiteres nicht zu sprechen."

Akito fluchte etwas Unverständliches, als er sich auf einem der erstaunlich vielen Stühle niederließ.

„Daher sind also alle da und ich würde gerne mit dem Abspielen beginnen."

Dr. Sakurai sah sich noch einmal um, falls von irgendwo doch noch ein Einspruch kommen sollte, doch als alle Platz genommen hatten und still blieben, startete sie die Aufnahme:

Zu sehen war Kyouya, der im Bett saß, und Dr. Sakurai, die ihren Stuhl – von der Kamera aus gesehen – hinter das Bett gestellt hatte.

„Okay, ich habe dich über den Zweck dieser Aufnahme aufgeklärt," begann Dr. Sakurai, „aber bevor wir anfangen, würde ich gerne noch fragen, wie ich dich nennen soll: Ootori oder darf ich Kyouya sagen?"  
„Sie können Kyouya sagen – ist in Ordnung.", willigte Kyouya etwas nervös ein.  
„In Ordnung, dann also Kyouya.", nickte die Ärztin. „Und du brauchst keine Angst vor dem zu haben, was jetzt kommt. Es ist ganz dir überlassen, wie weit das hier gehen wird. Du kannst jederzeit sagen ‚ich will nicht mehr' oder ‚ich kann nicht mehr', das ist völlig in Ordnung."

Kyouya nickte, schien aber entschlossen, dieses Gespräch durchzuziehen.

„Gut, dann fangen wir an: Kyouya, ich habe draußen deine Geschwister und deine Freunde kennen gelernt. Die machen sich alle große Sorgen um dich. Kannst du das verstehen?"  
„Ja."

Kyouya nickte.

„Das tut mir auch leid."  
„Das muss es nicht."

Dr. Sakurai schüttelte den Kopf.

„Soweit ich das gesehen habe, ist dir keiner böse. Sie alle und auch ich wollen nur, dass es dir wieder besser geht."

Wieder nickte Kyouya nur.

„Ich würde zunächst gerne etwas über deine Mitschüler wissen: Geht ihr alle in dieselbe Klasse oder woher kennt ihr euch?"  
„Nein, wir sind nicht in einer Klasse.", antwortete Kyouya. „Haruhi und die Zwillinge sind eine Klasse unter mir und Honey und Mori, der Kleine und der Riese, sind eine Klasse über mir. Nur mit Tamaki, der hier war, gehe ich in eine Klasse. Wir kennen uns aus dem Club, den Tamaki und ich gegründet haben – einem Host Club."  
„Einem Host Club?", wiederholte Dr. Sakurai überrascht, aber wieder lächelnd. „Na, das klingt ja nach viel Spaß!"  
„Ja, es macht viel Spaß, aber vorher auch eine Menge Arbeit.", gestand Kyouya. „Aber das ist halb so wild. Das macht mir irgendwie sogar auch Spaß. Ich bin froh, dass es den Club gibt."  
„Das merkt man. Du scheinst dich dort sehr wohl zu fühlen.", bestätigte Dr. Sakurai. „Fühlst du dich denn in der Schule allgemein wohl?"  
„J-ja, eigentlich schon."

Ein leichtes, nervöses Zucken war Kyouya anzumerken und auch der Psychologin war das nicht entgangen.

„Eigentlich schon? Was heißt ‚eigentlich'?"  
„Naja, seit ein paar Wochen… nicht mehr so."

Kyouya sah auf die Bettdecke hinunter. Offensichtlich wollte er sich erklären, wusste aber nicht wie.

„Liegt es an diesem Herrn Kodama?", fragte Dr. Sakurai.

Erschrocken sah Kyouya zu ihr auf.

„W-wieso? Wie –wie kommen Sie darauf?"  
„Beruhige dich, Kyouya.", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Dein Bruder Akito war in deinem Zimmer. Eigentlich hat er nach so etwas wie einem Abschiedsbrief gesucht, um sich dein Handeln zu erklären, aber stattdessen hat er eine Seite mit einem Bericht über diesen Herrn Kobata und eine offene Internetseite auf deinem Laptop gefunden."

Kyouya begann sich zu verkrampfen.

„Kennst du diesen Mann?", fragte Dr. Sakurai, behielt die Symptome aber im Auge.  
„Ja… nein… ich weiß nicht!"

Kyouya legte den Kopf in die Hände und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Dr. Sakurai stand auf.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich hinlegst.", sagte sie und dirigierte ihn dann mit sanfter Gewalt so, dass er flach auf dem Rücken lag. „Und jetzt möchte ich, dass du die Augen schließt und nur auf meine Stimme hörst."

Kyouya folgte der Anweisung und schien sich tatsächlich wieder etwas zu entspannen.

„Konzentrier dich nur auf meine Stimme.", wiederholte Dr. Sakurai und klang beinahe hypnotisch. „Ich möchte jetzt versuchen, mit dir dieses Geheimnis zu ergründen. Bleib ganz ruhig liegen."

Sie wartete einen Moment, bis Kyouya tatsächlich völlig entspannt schien.

„So, Kyouya, jetzt möchte ich, dass du an Herrn Daisuke Kodama denkst. Was siehst du, wenn du an ihn denkst?"

Auf Kyouyas Gesicht war zu lesen, dass er nachdachte – sich zu erinnern versuchte.

„Was siehst du?", wiederholte Dr. Sakurai.  
„Ich sehe ihn.", antwortete Kyouya schließlich, doch seine Stimme klang etwas benommen. „Aber er ist jünger – jünger als auf dem Bild."  
„Du hast ihn also früher schon mal gesehen?"  
„Ich glaube ja."  
„Wo ist er?"  
„Es ist ziemlich verschwommen, aber… es sieht aus, wie bei uns zu Hause… ja, das ist das alte Lesezimmer meines Vaters."  
„Ist noch jemand da? Dein Vater vielleicht?"  
„Nein."

Kyouya schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Sagt er irgendwas zu dir?"  
„Ja, aber… ich kann ihn nicht verstehen… nein, nein…"  
„Kyouya, was ist los?"

Dr. Sakurai beugte sich über ihn.

„Er kommt näher!"

Kyouyas Stimme schlug von dem leicht benommenen in Panik um.

„Ich will das nicht, aber er kommt näher! Ich hab Angst!"  
„Hab keine Angst, Kyouya, hier bist du sicher. Ich bin hier, niemand kann dir etwas tun. Hörst du?"

Kyouya nickte, doch er zitterte wieder am ganzen Körper.

„Fasst er dich an?", fragte Dr. Sakurai nach und ließ ihre Stimme wieder den beruhigenden Klang annehmen.  
„Ja, aber… ich… ich… ich will das nicht. Aber… er… er…"

Das Zittern wurde immer stärker und nun hatten sich auch die ersten Tränen unter den geschlossenen Lidern hervor gekämpft. Dr. Sakurai beschloss, das Ganze zu beenden.

„Ist ja gut. Alles ist in Ordnung. Du bist sicher. Folg meiner Stimme zurück… so ist es gut."

Sie strich ihm vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Wenn du soweit bist, dann kannst du die Augen wieder öffnen."

Kyouya folgte dieser Anweisung, doch auch in seinem Blick spiegelten sich die Angst und das Entsetzen, die seine ganze Körperhaltung ausdrückte. Dr. Sakurai half ihm sich aufzusetzen und nahm ihn, nach einem kurzen versichernden Blick, in den Arm.

„Hab keine Angst. Wir werden dir helfen – helfen, damit du von dieser Angst und allem, was damit zu tun hat, befreit wirst."

Nur im Ansatz konnte man sehen, dass Kyouya nickte.

„Aber eines muss ich dich noch fragen…"

Dr. Sakurai fasste Kyouya an den Schultern und setzte ihn so, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Bei dem, was er dir angetan hat – ist er da bis zum Ende gegangen?"

Kyouya schloss die Augen und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen verkrampften sich. Dr. Sakurai schien schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort zu rechnen, als diese leise von Kyouya kam:

„Ja… und nicht nur einmal."

Damit endete die Aufnahme.


	9. Der Schock

**Kapitel 8 – Der Schock**

**  
**Die Stille des Schocks schrie einen geradezu an. Keiner konnte glauben, was sie da gerade gesehen und gehört hatten. Als Erster fand schließlich Yusuke seine Sprache wieder:

„Sind Sie sicher, dass das wahr ist, Frau Kollegin?"

Dr. Sakurai nickte.

„Er war in einer Verfassung, in der er mich nicht anlügen konnte – und mit sowas scherzt man sowieso nicht. Außerdem führt gerade sexueller Missbrauch an Jungen und Männern wegen des extremen Schamgefühls öfter zu Suiziden und Suizidversuchen als bei Mädchen und Frauen. In unserer Gesellschaft wird das Thema ‚Vergewaltigung von Männern' leider noch nicht mit dem nötigen Ernst behandelt."  
„Aber…", schaltete sich nun Akito ein, „wenn dieser Mann wirklich ein Bekannter unseres Vaters war und sich deshalb problemlos im Privatbereich unseres Hauses aufhalten konnte, dann muss es schon ziemlich lange her sein – sonst würde sich doch auch einer von uns an ihn erinnern. Wieso jetzt?"  
„Darüber kann ich nur spekulieren.", versuchte Dr. Sakurai trotzdem zu antworten. „Was Kyouya mir dort gesagt hat, wird nur die Spitze des Eisberges gewesen sein, aber bei seiner momentanen Verfassung wollte ich ihn nicht stärker bedrängen als es nötig war. Warum das Ganze jetzt erst hochkommt, kann verschiedene Gründe haben: Der wahrscheinlichste ist, dass sein Unterbewusstsein nach dem Verschwinden des Peinigers alle Erinnerungen sozusagen weggeschlossen hat, um die Seele zu schützen. In diesen Fällen ist die Erinnerung zwar da und kann – wie hier – zu späterer Zeit wieder durchbrechen, aber in der Zwischenzeit wird der Zustand erzeugt, als gäbe es diese Erinnerung überhaupt nicht. Es ist ein psychischer Vorgang, um die Seele vor dem Schmerz und der Belastung eines Traumas zu bewahren."  
„Aber ich bitte Sie!"

Nun war offensichtlich auch Fuyumi aus ihrer Starre erwacht.

„Wenn sich irgendein Mensch in der Kindheit an Kyouya vergangen hätte, dann hätten wir das doch merken müssen!"  
„Nicht unbedingt.", widersprach Dr. Sakurai. „Die meisten Fälle von sexuellem Missbrauch von Kindern kommen im engeren Umfeld des Kindes vor. Doch gerade dann ist es für das Kind schwer, Position zu beziehen. Bei einem Fremden ist es nicht schwer zu sagen: ‚Der hat mir wehgetan.' – aber bei dem netten Onkel, dem Freund von Papa? Da spielt bei vielen Kindern auch die Angst mit rein, dass man dem Erwachsenen dann mehr glaubt und am Ende dem Kind selbst noch unterstellt, es würde lügen. Deshalb kommen die meisten Fälle von derartigem Kindesmissbrauch auch erst ans Licht, wenn die Opfer älter sind und wissen, dass sie ein Recht haben, sich zu wehren."  
„Und vielleicht haben wir es sogar bemerkt," murmelte Akito nachdenklich, „und es nur nicht in einen solchen Zusammenhang gebracht."  
„Was bitte meinst du denn jetzt damit?"

Yusuke fuhr hoch, als hätte sein Bruder ihm einen persönlichen Vorwurf gemacht.

„Na, erinnert euch doch zurück – als Kyouya 7 oder 8 Jahre alt war. Er war bis dahin eigentlich immer ein sehr aktives, fröhliches Kind gewesen. Aber dann hat er sich doch in kurzer Zeit extrem gewandelt: Er ist still geworden – heute würde ich sagen manchmal fast depressiv – und er hatte zeitweise echte Angstzustände. Fuyumi, erinnere dich doch! Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen – gar nicht mehr, wenn es dunkel war, und auch nur noch bei Licht ganz schlecht. Er fing an, über Bauchschmerzen zu klagen, wenn Vater Besuch empfing."  
„Ja, du hast Recht."

Seine Schwester nickte.

„Aber auf der anderen Seite war er dann auch – wenn wir ihn nach gutem Zureden zu dem Empfang gekriegt haben – fast schon zu offen im Umgang mit den Leuten."  
„Trauriger Weise ist fast alles, was hier aufgezählt wird, typisch als Folge von sexuellem Missbrauch in der Kindheit.", erklärte Dr. Sakurai. „Angststörungen und Depressionen treten oft in direktem Zusammenhang mit dem Ereignis auf – gerade die Angst vor allein Sein und Dunkelheit. Diese Anfälle von Übelkeit waren wahrscheinlich ein Mechanismus des Körpers, um ein eventuelles Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Peiniger zu verhindern. Auch die ungewöhnliche Offenheit – wir nennen das ‚Distanzlosigkeit gegenüber Fremden' – ist auch eine Verhaltensauffälligkeit, die bei missbrauchten Kindern oft beobachtet wird."  
„Oh mein Gott! Und wir haben einfach weggesehen!"

Fuyumi schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und begann aus Verzweiflung zu schluchzen.

„Wenn wir das doch damals schon gesehen hätten…"  
„Sie dürfen da nicht zu streng zu sich sein.", versuchte Dr. Sakurai sie zu beruhigen. „Das Problem ist, dass diese Verhaltensauffälligkeiten zwar in Missbrauchsfällen auftreten, aber kein eindeutiges Indiz dafür sind. Nicht jedes Kind, das irgendwann unter so etwas leidet, muss zwangsläufig missbraucht worden sein."  
„Aber vielleicht haben wir wirklich zu sehr weggesehen."

Akito sah aus, als würde sich gerade sein ganzes Leben als riesige Lüge entpuppen.

„Gerade wenn ich so an diese Zeit zurückdenke… die Kinderfrau riet damals an, Kyouya in eine Therapie zu stecken, weil er kaum noch gegessen hat. Unter dieser Androhung hat sich das dann zwar wieder gegeben, aber… ach, wir haben immer alles auf Schule, neue Kinder und vielleicht eine gewisse Einsamkeit in dieser neuen Schulumgebung geschoben!"  
„Wie sieht es symptomatisch mit unkontrollierbaren Wutausbrüchen aus?", fragte Yusuke unvermittelt.  
„Nun, meist leiden die Kinder eher unter Unsicherheit. Aggression ist im Kindesalter selten. Wenn sie auftritt, dann meist später in Form von sexueller Aggression.", erklärte Dr. Sakurai. „Was genau meinen Sie?"  
„Naja, ich erinnere mich, dass einige Leute aus unserem Hauspersonal damals Ärger mit Kyouya hatten, weil er immer wieder gegen irgendwelche Schränke, Kommoden oder Tische geschlagen oder getreten hat und dabei zum Teil auch Schäden verursacht hat."

Dr. Sakurai überlegte kurz. Dann fragte sie:

„Hatte Ihr Bruder in dieser Zeit auch öfter mal Bissverletzungen? Oder Beulen am Kopf?"  
„Schon.", bestätigte Fuyumi nun nickend. „Aber er sagte immer, das käme von Raufereien in der Schule…"  
„Dachte ich mir.", seufzte die Psychologin. „Was Sie beobachtet haben, Herr Kollege, waren keine Aggressionen gegen das Mobiliar, es war eher das Resultat autoaggressiven Verhaltens."  
„Autoaggressives Verhalten?", wiederholte Fuyumi. „Was genau ist das?"  
„Autoaggressives Verhalten…", erklärte Akito ihr, „bedeutet, dass ein Mensch Aggressionen gegen sich selbst richtet. Am Prägnantesten kennt man es wohl vom sogenannten ‚Ritzen', beim dem sich Leute mit scharfen Gegenständen selbst schneiden."  
„Das stimmt, es ist die Assoziation in der Bevölkerung, weil es am ehesten auffällig ist.", bestätigte Dr. Sakurai. „Aber autoaggressives Verhalten kann viele Formen haben: das Ausreißen von Haaren, das Stechen mit Nadeln, Verbrennungen, Verätzungen oder eben auch das Schlagen des Körpers und gerade des Kopfes oder das Beißen an selbst erreichbaren Körperstellen – meist sind es eben die Arme. Gründe dafür sind meist Abbau von Spannung, Wut oder Selbsthass, aber es gibt auch Theorien in die Richtung, dass Schmerzen, die eigentlich aus der Psyche kommen, in körperlichen Schmerz umgewandelt oder von diesem überlagert werden sollen."  
„Und was passiert jetzt weiter?"

Haruhis Stimme ließ die Erwachsenen überrascht herumfahren. Anscheinend hatten sie die bislang stillen Jugendlichen im Raum fast vergessen.

„Jetzt?", fragte Tamaki mit erregter Stimme. „Jetzt werden wir diesen Unmensch anzeigen! Einen Prozess, der sich gewaschen hat, wird er kriegen! Bestraft werden soll er – und zwar hart – für das, was er Kyouya angetan hat!"  
„Ist das denn noch möglich?", fragte Fuyumi. „Ich meine, es ist doch jetzt bestimmt schon 10 Jahre her."  
„Das macht nichts.", antwortete überraschender Weise Haruhi. „Allein die Verjährung von Verbrechen mit einem solchen Strafrahmen beträgt schon 10 Jahre, aber die Frist beginnt erst ab dem 18. Lebensjahr des Opfers zu laufen. Daher macht das keine Schwierigkeiten. Aber…"

Unsicher sah sie zu Dr. Sakurai.

„Glauben Sie, dass Kyouya einem Prozess gewachsen ist?"  
„Im Moment auf keinen Fall."

Dr. Sakurai schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Außerdem können wir darüber jetzt gar keine Entscheidung treffen, da diese Entscheidung einzig und allein bei Kyouya liegt. Er muss sich darüber klar werden, ob ihm ein Prozess und eine mögliche Bestrafung des Täters bei der Verarbeitung hilft oder nicht."  
„Was heißt denn ‚mögliche Bestrafung'?", fragten die Zwillinge empört.  
„Dass die Chancen noch nicht einmal schlecht für einen Freispruch auf Grund von Zweifeln stünden.", antwortete Haruhi und schnitt den Atem holenden Zwillingen das Wort ab. „Das Gericht muss im Zweifel für den Angeklagten entscheiden. Das Einzige, was wir gegen ihn in der Hand haben, ist Kyouyas Aussage. Wir glauben ihm, aber das Gericht ist neutral und muss 100% überzeugt sein. Es ist lange her, deshalb gibt es keine Beweise in Form von Verletzungen oder auch nur ärztliche Gutachten darüber. Und Kyouyas Erinnerung ist vielleicht auch etwas lückenhaft. Schließlich kann man nicht erwarten, dass er sich heute noch an Tag, Stunde und Minute erinnert. Aber genau das wird ein Strafverteidiger von ihm verlangen und damit vielleicht das Gericht ins Wanken bringen."  
„Stimmt.", pflichtete Dr. Sakurai ihr bei. „Und die Enttäuschung über einen Freispruch des Täters kann ein zusätzlicher Schlag ins Gesicht des Opfers sein. Wie gesagt, es ist Kyouyas Entscheidung – aber wir sollten ihm damit etwas Zeit lassen. Er muss erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen, bevor er sich damit beschäftigt. Ich würde gerne Sie als seine Geschwister bitten, bei ihm zu bleiben, vielleicht mit ihm zu reden, wenn er das will, aber ansonsten einfach präsent zu sein. Er hat sich damals in einer doch überdurchschnittlich großen Familie offenbar allein gefühlt – er sollte jetzt verstärkt das Gefühl bekommen, dass er das nicht ist."  
„Und was machen wir?", fragte Tamaki, während die Geschwister nickten.  
„Wir könnten versuchen, den Einstieg dieses Kodama in die Ouran High School zu stoppen.", schlug Haruhi vor. „Bei deinem Vater könnten wir da bestimmt etwas erreichen."  
„Und was willst du ihm sagen?", fragte Tamaki ungewöhnlich ernst. „Willst du ihm all das, was uns Kyouya hier über diese Aufnahme anvertraut hat, brühwarm erzählen?"

Haruhi schüttelte den Kopf und sah beschämt zu Boden. Natürlich konnten sie Kyouyas Vertrauen nicht derartig missbrauchen. Aber womit sollten sie Herrn Suo dann überzeugen, nicht mit diesem Herrn Kodama ins Geschäft zu kommen?

„Naja, wir könnten von Gerüchten mit diesem Inhalt erzählen.", schlug Hikaru vor.  
„Genau! Wir sagen die Wahrheit ohne Kyouyas Namen zu nennen.", pflichtete Kaoru bei.  
„Ja, aber…"

Irgendwie kam Haruhi das falsch vor.

„Kein aber!", entschied Tamaki. „Nur so können wir das erst mal stoppen – und das machen wir auch!"

Haruhi seufzte. Irgendwie erschien es ihr zwar nicht richtig, einfach Gerüchte über jemanden in die Welt zu setzen…

‚Andererseits muss er aber gestoppt und bestraft werden für das, was er getan hat.', dachte sie. ‚Und vielleicht fällt mir ja auch noch ein anderer Weg ein.'

„Vater kann sicher auch mit seinem Einfluss intervenieren, wenn er erst mal alles weiß.", hoffte Fuyumi, doch bei Erwähnung des Vaters schnaubte Akito erneut abfällig.  
„Das müssen Sie sehen," versuchte Dr. Sakurai diese Debatte zu beenden, „mir geht es hier erst mal um Kyouya. Ich werde ihn jetzt zunächst für 3 Wochen krank schreiben. Während dieser Zeit sollten wir regelmäßige Gesprächstermine vereinbaren, zu denen ich gerne die ganze Familie sehen möchte, und nach Ablauf der 3 Wochen sehen wir weiter."

Sie füllte die Krankschreibung aus und reichte sie Akito.

„Ich denke, die Wirkung des Schlafmittels dürfte jetzt zum großen Teil abgeklungen sein, sodass Sie ihn mit nach Hause nehmen können. Aber bleiben Sie bei ihm."  
„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Miyuki."

Akito nickte energisch. Mit leichter Verbeugung verabschiedeten sie sich von Dr. Sakurai und traten auf den Flur.

„So, wir fahren jetzt sofort zu meinem Vater!", verkündete Tamaki und unter seiner Führung zog der Host Club zum Ausgang.  
„Und wir bringen Kyouya nach Hause.", sagte Akito.  
„Kommst du mit?", fragte Fuyumi an Yusuke gewandt.  
„Noch nicht, ich muss meine Schicht noch beenden.", antwortete Yusuke.

Seine beiden Geschwister nickten und machten sich auf zu Kyouyas Zimmer.


	10. Der Auftakt

**Kapitel 9 – Der Auftakt**

‚Menschen können wirklich abartig sein.', dachte Haruhi und sah mit zusammengepressten Lippen auf die Reportermasse, die sich jetzt schon auf dem Gerichtsflur drängte.

Vor dem Gebäude hatte es auch nicht besser ausgesehen. Nur mit Mühe und Moris eindrucksvoller Erscheinung hatte es der Host Club relativ schnell bis hier vor den Saal geschafft. Haruhi seufzte. Sie hatte sich von den anderen etwas abgesondert, da es ihr nicht in den Kopf wollte, wie die diese lechzende Masse so ignorieren konnten.

‚Aber eigentlich war es klar.', musste auch sie sich eingestehen.

Ein paar Wochen nach Kyouyas Suizidversuch hatte man die Vorkommnisse noch alle verheimlichen können, aber spätestens seit der „Hauptanwalt" der Ootori-Familie Anzeige wegen sexuellen Missbrauchs von Kindern gegen Herrn Daisuke Kodama erstattet hatte, war die Hölle los: Das Ootori-Anwesen war belagert worden, als wäre man im Krieg, und auch in der Schule hatte sich Kyouya nicht blicken lassen können, weil man ihn nicht der Gegenwart von Sprösslingen der führenden Zeitungsverlage aussetzen wollte. Durch diese Nachrichtensperre hatten sich die wildesten Spekulationen breit gemacht, was schließlich dazu geführt hatte, dass Tamaki den Host Club vorübergehend geschlossen und ihn zum geheimen Verteidigungszirkel erklärt hatte. Seitdem hatten sie jede freie Minute zusammengesessen und überlegt, wie man Kyouya im Prozess würde helfen können. Unbefriedigender Weise war das nützlichste, was sie tun konnten, bei Kyouya zu sein und ihn vom ganzen Geschehen abzulenken. Immerhin schienen ihm die regelmäßigen Therapiesitzungen bei Dr. Sakurai gut zu tun, denn er hatte sich offensichtlich doch recht schnell wieder auf sein „Normallevel" stabilisiert.

‚Aber was heißt das schon?', dachte Haruhi. ‚Wir haben bei dem Verhalten auch immer gedacht, alles sei in Ordnung – was wirklich war, wissen wir jetzt... zumindest ansatzweise.'

Die letzten zwei Wochen vor der Verhandlung hatte man die Mitglieder des Host Clubs eindringlich gebeten, Kyouya nicht mehr aufzusuchen. Da alles von Reportern dokumentiert wurde, wollte man nicht den Anschein erwecken, man würde Kontakte nutzen, um mögliche Zeugen unauffällig zu kaufen oder anderweitig unter Druck zu setzen.

‚Das ist eine absolute Hetzjagd.', dachte Haruhi und sollte direkt den Beweis für diesen Gedanken erhalten.

Plötzlich drängte sich alles an der Tür zusammen. Haruhi konnte nur zwei Männer mit von ihr bezeichnetem „Kleiderschrankformat" erkennen, die mehr oder weniger vorsichtig die Journalisten zur Seite schoben. Dicht dahinter drängten sich Kyouya und seine Geschwister hinein und steuerten schnell auf den Host Club zu, zu dem sich Haruhi jetzt auch wieder gesellte. Insgesamt vier Leibwächter bildeten einen Blickwall und hielten die wild knipsenden Fotografen und durcheinander redenden Reporter auf Abstand. Dann schien sich ein Teil des Lärms wieder zu entfernen, was Haruhi dazu veranlasste, einen kurzen Blick an einem der Leibwächter vorbei zu werfen: Der Angeklagte Herr Kodama hatte den Gerichtsflur betreten und stolzierte mit seinen drei Anwälten zum Saal, während er immer wieder in die Kameras lächelte und den Journalisten offenbar bereitwillig Antworten gab. Haruhi wurde fast schlecht vor Wut und dieses Gefühl milderte sich auch nur wenig, als sie erneut zur Tür sah: Im Abstand zu seinen Kindern hatte jetzt auch Yoshio Ootori den Gerichtsflur betreten. Er schien den Reportern, von denen ein Teil nun auch ihn umringte, zwar keine Antworten zu geben, aber er blieb dort stehen und auch seine beiden Leibwächter hielten die Leute nur soweit auf Distanz, dass ihr Arbeitgeber nicht von der Masse zerquetscht wurde.

„Vater wird die schon auf Abstand halten.", hörte sie Yusuke sagen, als sie sich nun umdrehte.

‚Mag ja sein, dass er das vorhat,' kommentierte Haruhi gedanklich, ‚trotzdem sollte sein Platz eigentlich hier bei seinem Sohn sein.'

Nun sah sich Haruhi Kyouya genauer an. Die Belastung, die dieser Prozess und auch dessen Vorbereitung auf Kyouya gelegt hatte, war mehr als deutlich. Er wirkte dürr – obgleich er natürlich schon immer sehr schlank war – und sein blasses Gesicht sprach für sich. Mit unsicherer Körperhaltung saß er zwischen seiner Schwester und Tamaki und rang in seiner Nervosität auch die ganze Zeit mit den Händen in seinem Schoß.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen! Es wird alles gut, du wirst schon sehen.", versuchte Tamaki seinen Freund zu ermutigen und klopfte ihm auf den Arm.

Haruhi war nicht ganz so optimistisch, da sie solche Prozesse kannte und hielt sich deshalb auch abseits, wodurch sie mitbekam, wie ein Gerichtsdiener mit einem der Leibwächter sprach.

„Alle Zeugen der Familie Ootori sind da.", hörte sie den Leibwächter sagen, als sie genauer hinhörte.

„Gut."

Der Gerichtsdiener nickte.

„Die Verhandlung wird gleich beginnen. Bereiten Sie sich bitte vor."

„Ich sag Bescheid.", mischte sich Haruhi ein und ging zur Gruppe zurück.

„Das Gericht will gleich anfangen.", richtete sie aus und wandte sich dann an Kyouya: „Die Host Club-Mitglieder sind nicht als Zeugen geladen. Sollen wir schon in den Saal gehen oder ist es dir lieber, wenn wir hier bleiben?"

„Nein, geht nur.", antwortete Kyouya mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme. „Ich will wenigstens ein paar bekannte Gesichter sehen, wenn ich da rein muss."

Haruhi nickte und klopfte ihm noch mal aufmunternd auf die Hand. Auch die anderen verabschiedeten sich mit einer ähnlichen Geste, bevor sie von den Leibwächtern durchgelassen wurden, um zum Saal zu gehen. Auch Yoshio Ootori hatte sich nun von der Tür gelöst und ging in Begleitung eines Mannes mit einer größeren Aktentasche vor ihnen in den Saal.

„Wer ist der Mann?", fragte sie leise und nickte in Richtung des Begleiters.

„Das ist Kenji Takayama.", antwortete Hikaru ihr ebenso leise.

„Er ist einer der besten Anwälte des Landes.", fügte Kaoru hinzu. „Wenn nicht DER Beste."

„Ah..."

Haruhi nickte verstehend und sah überrascht mit an, wie dieser Herr Takayama und Yoshio Ootori an der Seite des Staatsanwalts Platz nahmen.

‚Er hat sich als Nebenkläger zulassen lassen.', stellte sie überrascht fest und schämte sich, so schlecht über ihn gedacht zu haben. ‚Wie auch immer er sich sonst gibt: Er ist Kyouyas Vater – und er liebt seinen Sohn.'

Der Host Club hatte sich die erste Reihe der Zuschauerbänke gesichert. Mori und Honey waren ganz durchgegangen, daneben saßen die Zwillinge, neben ihnen Haruhi und neben ihr – direkt am Gang – Tamaki. Die Plätze füllten sich schnell – bis auf die reservierten Presseplätze, die frei blieben, da sie Reporter immer noch dicht gedrängt vor der Anklagebank standen, um kein Wort und keine Reaktion des Angeklagten zu verpassen – welcher sich immer noch lächelnd und zuversichtlich gab.

„Es ist pervers.", knurrte Haruhi, doch bevor darauf noch jemand reagieren konnte, betraten die drei Berufsrichter und die sechs Schöffen – die sogenannten „Saiban-in" – den Saal und alle erhoben sich.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz.", erklang die weiche, aber gebieterische Stimme des vorsitzenden Richters.

Dann wandte er sich an die Reporter:

„Meine Damen und Herren, Sie kennen die Vorschriften in einem Gerichtssaal: Nehmen Sie ihre Plätze ein und schalten Sie jegliche Kameras und Tonaufzeichnungsgeräte aus."

Schnell verließen die Kameraleute und Fotografen den Saal, während die Reporter Platz nahmen, ihre Blöcke und Stifte zückten und angestrengt lauschten.

‚Jetzt geht's los!', dachte Haruhi, setzte sich kerzengerade auf und sah – wie alle anderen – erwartungsvoll zum Richtertisch.


End file.
